


two femmes, one leutenant

by kristonalprime



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femmes with spikes, Milking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristonalprime/pseuds/kristonalprime
Summary: bumblebee gets hit by a relic that had been left behind during the war for cybertron while on a visit to fowlers military base with cadet strongarm, and former member of team prime arcee who just happened to also get caught within the blast. when things settle down some strange things begin to occur.





	two femmes, one leutenant

ONE LEUTENNINT, TWO FEMMES.  
bumblebee was headed to the military base to visit someone he hadn't seen in years, agent fowler, with him was cadet strongarm, the only female on bee's team.  
"bumblebee, sir?" she asked.  
bumblebee answered his com unit.  
"yes strongarm?" he answered.  
"where are we going?" she asked.  
bee sighed he knew that question would come up sooner or later.  
"we are going to see an old friend of mine, mind you I hope he doesn't blow up in my face." he said then sighed.  
"leutennint what is wrong?" strongarm asked.  
"it's just been so long since I saw agent fowler, that I am kinda afraid of what might happen." bee replied.  
"oh" was all that strongarm could say. the two drove on toward the army base.  
"um leuteniant?" said strongarm.  
"yes strongarm?" why is she asking him by his rank.  
"why are we headed two a human military base?" she asked.  
" I will explain when we get there cadet." he said. when they did reach the base, they stopped as a army gate keeper walked from his booth and toward them. "agent fowler is waiting inside hanger E for you he wants to see you." the soldier said with a salute, then he added. "it is good to see that the autobots have not abandoned earth completely" then the soldier opened the gate and allowed the two autobots into the base. when they reached hanger E they where surprised that the base still had cybertronian equipment. "whoa" said strongarm. "(chuckles) strong arm I can tell your fascinated about this?" bee said with amusement. "indeed sir." strongarm replied. "bumblebee?" asked an unknown voice that was familiar to bumblebee but not to strongarm. "RAFEAL?!?" bumblebee said with surprise he didn't expect to see raf here at all. "its good to see you bee." raf said. " but I'm not the only one here." "what are you talking about?" bee said. "are you really going to not give me a hug?" asked a female voice that bee recognized really quick. "ARCEE?!? IS THAT YOU?" bee asked In surprise.


End file.
